1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-151682 discloses a connector with male and female housings that are connectable to each other, and a slider movably mounted on the female housing. The slider includes a coupling plate and two sliding plates to define a U-shape. The sliding plate has a cam groove. The male housing includes a receptacle, and follower pins stand on outer surfaces of the receptacle. The female housing includes a tower, a skirt arranged on the outer periphery of the tower, and covers arranged at upper and lower sides of the skirt. Insertion paths are provided between the covers and the skirt for receiving the sliding plates of the slider.
Prior to the connection of the housings, the sliding plates are inserted laterally into the insertion paths and the slider is held at a retracted position. Subsequently, the receptacle is fit shallowly between the skirt and the tower of the female housing so that the follower pins enter the entrances of the cam grooves. The slider then is pushed toward an advanced position. Thus, the follower pins slide along edges of the cam grooves, and a cam mechanism acts between the slider and the male housing so that a connecting operation of the housings proceeds. The housings are connected properly when the slider reaches the advanced position and the follower pins reach ends of the cam grooves.
The sliding plates of the above-described U-shaped slider are urged out and away from one another upon receiving connection resistance of the housings in a moving process. Expanding movements of the sliding plates are restricted by the covers that cover outer sides of the sliding plates. However, the housing is enlarged outwardly by as much as the covers and it is not possible to meet a request for connector miniaturization.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of suppressing opening deformation of an operating member configured to linearly move with respect to a housing and avoiding enlargement.